My Savior
by HisDarkGoddess
Summary: Ino is in trouble and she is saved my Kohonas number one knuckle headed ninja. what is going to happen between the two? Ino/Naruto slight Saku/Lee Rated M for later chapters


**A/n: ok sorry I have not been posting my stories but I have not been able to get rid of my writers block. This is just I cute one or two chappy story. It just depends on what you think. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would be the happiest person in the world :)**

**My Savior **

**Chapter one**

Sakura paced her living room a worried look on her face. She jumped as she felt strong arm wrap around her waist stopping her. She turned and looked into the face of her fiancee Rock Lee. "I shouldnt have let her walk home by herself. She said she would call when she got home. She should be home by now." Lee sighed. "Sakura hunny Ino is a big girl. I am sure she is ok. She is a tough little woman." "God I sure hope so."

Ino quicked her pace as the footsteps behind her got closer. Before she could react or grab a kunai strong hands pushed her up against the building. The smell of sake was blown in her face. She wrinkled her nose in discust. The man in front of her smirked "What is a pretty little girl like you doing out her all by herself." He asked his hands running up her hips and under her skirt. Ino gasped. "Leave me alone."

The man grinded his hips against hers and shoved to fingers into her. Ino gasped in pain and completely shut down her body. There was no way she wanted to live through this. Ino cried out as something wet and warm hit her face. She opened her eyes only to see red. She began to panic her hated blood.

A soft hand began to wipe the blood away. Ino glanced up into the face of Kohona's knuckled headed Ninja Naruto Uzumaki. For once in his life he looked Serious a slightly pained look was on her face."Ino are you ok?"

Ino could barely register anything as she collapsed to the ground. Naruto cursed and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. "Where do you live Ino?" Ino lifted her arm to point in the direction but it fell back down. Naruto cradled her closer to his chest. "Never mind, I'll take you to my house its closer."

Naruto unlocked his door success fully with one hand. And shifted her back so she was in a comfortable position. He walked in his house and layed her on the couch. "N-Naru" "Shh...Its okay."

Ino opened her eyes her blue eyes focusing on his darker blue eyes. "Call Sakura tell her I am ok." Naruto nodded and picked up the phone

Ring Ring

Hello?

Hey sakura

What do you want Naruto Its late

I wanted to tell you that Ino is ok.

Wait why is she at your house?

You'll have to ask her its not my place to tell you.

Okay night Naruto. Hey maybe tonight will be the night.

I doubt it

Why?

Because. Night Sakura

-Click.-

Naruto looked down at Ino and smiled slightly seeing her asleep. She way different than she did two years ago when he left. She was more mature now, and way more beautiful. He hung up the phone and picked up Ino and carried her to his bed. He laid her down softly and grabbed a pair of pj pants and a tee-shirt.

He quickly dressed her. He situated the pillows and pulled the blanket up over her and head for the door. Her turned back when her heard Ino wimper. She was sitting up in be looking at him. "Naruto please dont leave me." "I was just going to go sleep on the couch."

She bit her lip a pleading look in her eyes. "Please stay with me." Naruto smiled lightly and crawled into bed with her. Ino cuddled up against his chest. "Thank you for Saving me Naruto-Kun you are my Savior."

Naruto Wrapped his arms around her lightly. "Night Ino." Ino smiled lightly then kissed Ino check softly. "Night Naruto" Naruto smiled and watched her drift back to sleep. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her softly. "When it comes to you Ino Baby I will always be there to save you."

**The End**

**Shy-Shy: So there it is. What do you think. Please review**

**Ino: It was so cute! But me and naruto? It would never happen**

**Shy-Shy: oh shut up I am the one writing it.**

**Naruto: why would it never happen? I'm blonde and so are you!**

**Ino: Hair color doesnt matter Idiot!**

**Naruto: your so mean!!"**

**Shy-Shy: Guys get out! The story is over until next chappy then you can come back and complain.**

**Ino and Naruto: Okay! Btw love the story!! BYE!**

**Shy-Shy: god writing is exasperating! But so fun! I'll see ya next time! Please review!**


End file.
